1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an entertainment facility. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lateral dynamic simulation device that is capable of performing in six degrees of freedom of motion with the Stewart Platform.
2. Related Art
Stewart Platform is a parallel working platform including six linear actuators, six universal joints, which join the upper and lower parts, and the platform and the base. The six linear actuators has varieties of lengths to motivate the universal joints to lead the platform on the top position in different positions and angles, thus to satisfy the inquiry for operation.
The conventional technique of applying Stewart Platform in the entertainment facility includes placing the passenger carriage above the Stewart Platform in the early stage, or reversely hang the Stewart Platform in the air and beneath the Stewart Platform. The former is an older design and the latter is designed based on the dynamic simulation for the reality and the convulsion. The dynamic force motors from the top of the carriage thus to enable the players to experience the simulation of reality.
However, the Stewart Platform is designed to position above the rear part of the carriage that substantially blocks the view to the carriage, and accordingly the surrounding layout and design. After all, such dynamic simulation for the entertainment facility not only provides the players the physical experience but also the visual and audio effects. Therefore, if the surrounding layout and design are affected, the reality simulation cannot be as good as it supposed to be.